Goodbye
by xoxo alone together oxox
Summary: Harry commits suicide! But, then he is given a chance to relive his last day. He soon comes to realize that some things can't be changed. Watch as the secrets he left behind unfold! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

A/N This a sad angsty tradgy drama. It's much better than my comedies and everything else I've written. This was a one shot, but since people seemed to like it (I got a LOT OF HITS!!) so I made it into a story!!!! But don't worry i won't abandon Harry Potter: My Catboy! I promise Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or anytihng in the Harry Potter franchise! (T.T) Also i posted it before and then delete but now its back!

Goodbye…

Harry's life had ended, it was over. He had never wanted things to be this way, but it spiraled out of his control. Dumbledor had left, Ron and Hermione were so irritated by him that they refused to acknowledge his existence, and Ginny along with eveyone else, refuesed to speak to him. Harry scavenged through his things, searching for a quill and a piece of parchment. He laid out the parchment and began to write, tears welling up in his eyes.

_Dear everyone who is or had been dear to me,_

_By the time you get this letter, I will no longer be with you.. My life has become meaningless, and I no longer feel the need to go on. I truly hope you understand my decision, and do not feel depressed over it. You all meant so much to me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Luna, all of my professors, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and even the Dursleys. You all hold a special place in my heart._

By this time, tears were falling on the parchment. Harry forced himself to write on, regardless of his shaking hands,

_It is my dying wish that all of my possessions and money be divided among the Grangers and the Weasleys. I hope they all know how much I love them. Also, please, if nothing else, tell the person I hold dearest, I love you._

Wheather he knew it or not, Harry did not write the name of the person he loved on his suicide note. Harry placed the letter on his bed, and reached into his pocket for his wand. His eyes, were so filled with tears that he could barely see.

Harry pointed the wand at himself, and choked out the words, "Avada Kadavra." And with a flash of green light, he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke surrounded by white light. He couldn't tell if he was currently standing on solid ground, or floating in midair. Although he could no longer feel anything, he had a sense that he was dead.

"Is this heaven?" Harry asked out loud.

"No my dear boy. This is the vacant abyss between the mortal word and heaven." said a voice, echoing around him. It was a soft voice, certainly feminine. Harry was startled, he did not expect anyone to answer him.

"Why am I here? Am I not aloud to pass to heaven?" asked Harry, yelling, hoping the person who had previously answered him, would again hear his question. A woman, clad in pearls and white, laced robes appeared before him.

"No child. You have taken your own life, before it was fated to end. You, stained by the sin of suicide, have been given a second chance, a second chance at life. You will get to relive your last day on Earth, and if you choose to take your life again, you will pass to heaven. However, if you choose to live life on, until the day you are fated to die, you shall." explained the woman.

"Is what you really say true. Can I really give myself a chance to make things right?" asked Harry, pleading and hopeful.

"Yes child. Now go. Return to your last day on earth." answered the woman, and with another flash of green light, Harry was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke in his bed, sixth year Gryfindor boys dormitory. Everything had been just as it had when he awoke on this day the first time. It was a overcast, foggy day. Things looked quiet, but underneath everyone was loader then ever.

Harry climbed out of bed. Almost everyone in the dormitory was gone. Harry slipped on his robes and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Things were exactly the same. Every person he passed turned their head and whispered to those surrounding them. Even though he couldn't hear their conversations, Harry knew they were speaking about him and his latest scandal.

Harry took his seat at the Gryfindor table right next to Hermione and Ron. They looked at him and then turned their heads, ignoring him and continuing their conversation.

"Hermione… Ron…" Harry said very cautiously, hoping to get an answer, but without sucess. They just went carried on with their discussion, ignoring the interruption.

"Listen, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. You can't imagine how much I regret it. I'm willing to do anything to make things better between us." Still, Hermione and Ron disregarded his existence. He hadn't meant to do what he did, but Harry felt as if his friends were abandoning him. After they had become a couple, they rarely made an effort to include him in anything. Harry thought it was just the first stage of their romance, that they wanted to be together, but he was wrong. Time passed, weeks, and even months, and nothing had changed. Harry felt lonely and friendless. The only thing he could think to do was break them up. Unfortunately, his plan had gone terribly wrong, and he ended up loosing his two best friends.

Realizing that this was a lost cause, Harry made an effort to speak with the other Gryffindors, but they too blocked him out too. Harry made one final attempt to make ammends with his friends, but it was hopeless. He gathered his things and left the Great Hall, feeling as if this would be the last time he would see it again, and wiped away a few stray tears.

Harry made his way to the Dungeons, and to the potions classroom. He was suprisingly early. So early, in fact, that Snape hadn't even arrived yet. He took a seat beside the door of the classroom. Snape had locked the door, but even if he hadn't Harry wouln't have gone in anyways for fear of what Snape might do to him.

Time passed and Potions class eventually began. No one wanted to partner with him. No one. Harry sat with the only other person also left partnerless: Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning Malfoy." said Harry trying to be polite, unlike he had the first time they spoke.

"Don't talk to me Potter!" Draco sneered with such disgust. "You know, I never thought of you as a completley horrible person. In fact, you were almost decent, not that I ever showed it. But now! Now after seeing what you did to your own best friends, I don't even want to be seen with you!"

"Draco, you don't understand!" pleaded Harry.

"I think I understand just fine. Just stop talking to me! Understand?" yelled Draco. Harry nodded and his eyes became misty with tears. He stormed out of potions, despite Snape's threats of detention, and expulsion.

The rest of Harry's day followed in the same pattern. It became more and more clear to Harry (space) that he would make the same choice he had the first time.

He stormed to the 6th Year Gryfindor boys dormitory.Harry's life had ended, it was over. He had never wanted things to be this way, but it spiraled out of his control. Dumbledor had left, Ron and Hermione were so irritated by him that they refused to acknowledge his existence, and Ginny along with eveyone else, refuesed to speak to him. Harry scavenged through his things, searching for a quill and a piece of parchment. He laid the parchment and began to write, tears swelling up in his eyes.

Dear everyone who is or had been dear to me,,

_By the time you get this letter, I will no longer be with you.. My life has become meaningless, and I no longer feel the need to go on. I truly hope you understand my decision, and do not feel depressed over it. You all meant so much to me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Luna, all of my professors, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and even the Dursleys. You all hold a special place in my heart._

By this time, tears were falling on the parchment. Harry forced himself to write on, regardless of his shaking hands,

_It is my dying wish that all of my possessions and money be divided among the Grangers and the Weasleys. I hope they all know how much I love them. Also, please, if nothing else, tell the person I hold dearest, Draco Malfoy, I love you._

This time Harry had been able to write in the name of the one he truly loved. Harry placed his suicide note on his bed, and reached into his pocket for his wand. His eyes, so filled with tears, that he could barely see.

Harry pointed the wand at himself, and spoke the words, "Goodbye Draco, good bye everyone." Then Harry, his voice filled with sadness, forced out the words "Avada Kadavra." With a flash of green light, he was gone, and this time, he would not get another chance. Harry finally realized, right before his death, that there are somethings that can never be changed, it's simply destiny.

E/N DID YOU LIKE IT?? R&R!!! By the way the continuation is about how everyone deals with Harry's death and the secrets that he left behind that are uncovered…. HAVE FUN!!!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Chapter 1! I hope you like it! Please read and review cause i feel like this may be bad and i need reinsurance!!!! So have fun!!

Chapter One: _Discoveries_

Ron raced up the stairs, pulling Hermione by the hand. They both were laughing like small children, like the perfect couple in one's imagination. The couple every one idealizes; the couple in pure love. Ron pushed open the door to his dormitory. He was just about to enter the room when he stopped at the doorframe, his laughter gone and his expression frozen in horror. Hermione continued laughing until she realized what had cause Ron to go white. She too, froze in horror like Ron and screamed at the sight. It was frightful. It couldn't be real. Ron ran over to Harry's body. It was ice cold and immobile. Ron put his ear to Harry's chest and heard what he feared most. Harry's heart was no longer beating. Harry, his best friend, was dead.

Hermione burst into tears, her mascara running down her dampened face. One could only imagine the guilt she felt in her heart. Hermione recalled how mean she had been, how cold she'd been to Harry in the past few days. And there was nothing she could do to reconcile, because now, now he was dead. The tears only poured out more when she came to that realization. She would never be able to say sorry, never be able to say goodbye. Hermione collapsed on Harry's bed, her head buried in the blankets. She felt something scratching her face. Hermione turned her head and discovered what appeared to be a letter.

Hermione read the letter aloud. "_Dear everyone who is or had been dear to me. By the time you get this letter, I will no longer be with you. My life has become meaningless, and I no longer feel the need to go on. I truly hope you understand my decision, and do not feel depressed over it. You all meant so much to me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Luna, all of my professors, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and even the Dursleys. You all hold a special place in my heart. It is my dying wish that all of my possessions and money be divided among the Grangers and the Weasleys. I hope they all know how much I love them. Also, please, if nothing else, tell the person I hold dearest, Draco Malfoy, I love you." _ By the time Hermione had finished reading Harry's suicide note, she was no longer able to speak. It was devastating for her to read Harry's suicide letter. Ron stared at Harry's corpse, his breathing ragged and shallow, blinking back tears.

Hermione tried to speak. She tried to ask Ron how they could not have noticed Harry's sorrow, the sorrow they had created. She wanted to ask him how they could have let this happen. No matter how hard she tried to speak, trying to force the words out, she couldn't. The only sound that escaped was her quiet wimpering.

They both stayed in silence for what seemed like hours. But finally, Ron was able to speak again.

"Well…" Ron paused to wipe away some tears, "I suppose we'd better get Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

"I'll go." replied Hermione. She could no longer bear to be in the room with her best friend's body. She left the room in search of the two professors. There was a spark of hope in Hermione's heart. Maybe they would be able to fix this, and make everything better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione needed the excuse to leave. There was far more behind her tears, more than Ron, or anyone else understood, much more.

_He can't be… my child, will never know… _Hermione's thoughts were racing. She couldn't think straight. So much had happened, so many horrible things had happened. But only Hermione, and Hermione alone knew how much more. _Why did I alienate him? Why? Then none of this would have happened. Harry wouldn't have felt the way he did, or done that…and this horrible chain of reactions would never have taken place. Harry wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be…_

"Hermione my dear, what wrong?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Hermione gave a start; she hadn't noticed that she was no longer alone.

"Professor, Harry…Harry's…dead." she choked out. "He committed suicide, and …" sobbed Hermione, struggling to stay upright.

"Did you say what I think you said? Harry? Suicide? Dead?" asked Professor McGonagall. Even through her tears, Hermione saw fear in her teacher's eyes, a fear she had never seen before.

"Yes. Harry is dead. He isn't coming back, and there's nothing I can do. Nothing. Harry's gone!" Hermione had finally come to the realization that her best friend, who had helped her through the few hardships in her life, was truly gone. She had tried to tell herself that this was all just a horrible dream and that soon she would wake up and see Harry smiling at her like he had always done in the past. But, as she now understood, this was no dream. It was real.

"Ms. Granger, where is Harry's body now?" asked the professor, who herself, was ready to shed a tear.

"In the 6th year Gryfindor Boys Dormitory, Ron's with him."

"Ms. Granger, summon Dumbledore, bring him as fast as you can to Harry." ordered Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," Hermione let out another sob, "I don't think I can move. I need to lie down."

"Hermione pull yourself together, you _need_ to find Dumbledor. Go!" barked Professor McGonagall. Hermione pulled herself to her feet as Professor McGonagall ran in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room in which Harry's body was residing, was closed off to everyone except six people. Three of whom were drenched in tears. Ginny, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall, had been uncontrollably crying. Ron and even Draco Malfoy were secluded, trying to keep control of their masked emotions. As usual, Dumbledore stood tearless. Though, if one looked close enough, they could see the sparkle had gone out of his clear, blue eyes. He was hiding his pain. He wanted to be strong. He was headmaster, he couldn't cry. Everyone looked up to him. He had to be strong, if not for himself, than for everyone else.

Each person's mind was racing with thoughts. Thoughts of Harry, thoughts of the fact that Harry wouldn't be coming back to laugh with them, cry with them, save the day, and thoughts of what he had written in his desperate note. Although they all had different reflections, each individual's thoughts seemed to be connected through Harry.

"Why didn't we notice? Why didn't we realize something was wrong?" cried out Ginny. _ What is wrong with me? Why didn't I realize Harry needed me? We loved each other… or I thought he loved me. He couldn't love Draco, could he? _Wondered Ginny. She desperately wanted to ask about this, but dared not. Not now. Not why everyone was grieving. She would have to wait for a better time.

"We had been so cold towards him." said Draco, staring at Harry's body. "We acted as if he was the terrible person, but it wasn't him, it was us." Draco, more then everyone else, was filled, not only with sadness, but also with regret. He would always regret making things hard for Harry, finally forming a friendship with the boy, reeling him in, and they rejecting him. Most of all, Draco regretted the sad fact that he was never able to confess his feelings to Harry. He never was able to say the words, _'I love you.' _

"We abandoned him." Hermione sounded as if she were struggling to speak. "We abandoned him when he needed us most."

She let out a cry. It was wordless, but so filled. This one sob let out everything she was feeling. Everything that she had ever kept bottled up. It was so powerful, so uncontrollable. Hermione collapsed to the floor. Her life had been easy, and for the most part, without grief. But so much had happened, in so little time. And she was filled with pain. Harry was gone. Her unborn child's father was gone, and nothing would ever be the same. Not for herself, not for anyone.

E/N DID YOU LIKE IT? HOPE YOU DID! READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Chapter 2! Here it is for you! I think you'll really like this chapter... Okay well you will at least like the first two parts... I dislike the ending but it's important!! I love you all! Remeber to R&R and Now on with Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Happiness Always Come to a Bitter End

The room was frozen in dead silence. It had only gone on for a single hour, but for those standing around the dead body; it seemed as if years had passed. The crying had stopped, but the pain was as strong as ever. The kind of pain, that never goes away, ever.

"Harry…" whispered Hermione. She placed her head on her chest as she had once before. "Come back…" She paused for a moment. "I need you. Your child will need you…"

"Miss Granger, did you say, your child?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione raised her hand to her mouth. He couldn't have heard her, could he? She had said it so softly, that not even if someone had been right beside her would they have heard her. But Dumbledore, who was standing on the other side of the room, had.

She could not keep it a secret any longer. They would all find out when her stomach grew large in a short period of time.

Hermione lowered her hand, closed her eyes and nodded. All eyes, which had previously been on Harry, found their way to her.

"Miss Granger, what do you mean by your child? Harry's child? Your and Harry's child?" questioned Professor McGonagall, her voice shaky and nervous. Again Hermione nodded. It was time to explain everything, whether she wanted to or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

---Flashback to a few days prior---

Hermione and Harry stood alone in the darkened Gryfindor Sixth Year Boy's Dormitory. The room was lit only by moonlight. The door was locked with no intent on being opened. The two bodies stood in the center of the room, one looking down on the other as he embraced her, his arms rapped tightly around her.

"Hermione…" whispered Harry. "I love you."

"This is wrong." said Hermione turning her head. Harry placed his chin on top of her head. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Hermione, love is something you can't fight." said Harry. He had much more force in his voice now.

"That's just it. I love Ron, you love Ginny. We can't do this." Hermione was on the verge of tears. She tried to wiggle out of the embrace but Harry just pulled her in tighter.

Harry didn't want her to say Ginny's name. He knew that he felt neither love nor friendship to Ginny, just as he felt no devotion towards Hermione, but this was something he had to do. He slipped off her robe, revealing her white shirt and black cashmere skirt.

"Harry, no." muttered Hermione, eyes closed. She pounded her fists on Harry's chest, but Harry acted as if he felt nothing.

"Hermione, this is what you want, and you know it, even if you refuse to admit it to yourself." Murmured Harry, his voice husky.

"That's just it!" Hermione's eyes were bright with tears and her expression forceful. "It's because I want to that makes it wrong!" Harry had slipped off Hermione's tie and began to unbutton the white shirt.

"Harry, please! We can't!"

"Hermione, I want this as much as you do." He laid her on the bed, and climbed on top of her.

"Harry…"

"You don't have to do anything. Don't speak. Just be still… and feel me." Harry took her hands in his as the moonlight began to fade away into complete darkness.

I don't want Harry to regret this…I don't want to regret this. I won't regret this… Just being with Harry, I'm happy.

And possibly for the last time, Hermione _was _happy. She knew not of the grief and regret that this would soon cause. All she knew was that she felt more affection, love, and fondness for Harry than she ever had for Ron. But, like everything else, her happiness would soon come to a bitter end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Having just finished recalling the nature of her pregnancy, Hermione looked around the room, eyes fluttering. Everyone looked shocked; except for Ron whose eye's shown a sad glisten full of hurt and betrayal.

Hermione, of course, wasn't able to convey Harry's feelings to them, for not even she knew them. But after revealing her feelings, the story seemed different. It appeared more tragic, more… understandable. Of course they had all known that Harry seduced Hermione, even if the reasons behind it were unclear. But now it seemed to have more _depth. _

The room stayed in an awkward silence. Hermione waited for someone to speak, and became nervous when no one did. Thankfully, Ginny spoke up, a bit shaky, but she did. "How… long… in… are you?"

"3 weeks…" said Hermione staring at Harry's body. Dumbledore noticed the awkwardness between the occupants, and changed the subject.

"I think it best to move Harry's body."

"Where to?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"To my office. It best to place it somewhere the students won't see it, until the funeral." replied Dumbledore after a short pause.

"Headmaster…" asked Draco. "May I come with you? I want to say goodbye," asked Draco who was staring at the floor. Dumbledore paused for a moment and then nodded. He lifted Harry's body into his arms and carried it out of the room, followed by Professor McGonagall and Draco. Ginny, after realizing that Hermione and Ron needed to be alone, left the room as well.

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron stood together, neither one speaking. They stared at each other for a moment, until Hermione looked away out of discomfort. Ron continued to watch her.

"Ron…" Hermione stuttered. "I'm sorry."

"You loved him?" said Ron in somewhat of a whisper.

"Well… you see…" Hermione stuttered again.

"Did you love him?" said Ron, with more force.

"Ron it's complicated!" She was trying as hard as she could to give a direct answer.

"DID YOU LOVE HIM?!" he shouted.

"Yes!" said Hermione rather fiercely.

"How?" Ron choked out, after a moment of silence.

"How what?"

"How could you love him? You…you're in love with me…or you were."

"Of course I love you Ron. I always have!"

"You don't have to pity me, Hermione."

"Ron!" Hermione was sobbing. "I love you, but I loved Harry too!"

"So what? I was just something on the side then?" he asked angrily.

"No. I was confused. I couldn't think straight!"

"You could have just said no!"

"I wanted to say no!"

"Then why didn't you?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Because… Because part of me wanted to."

Ron laughed in disgust. "And look all the good that it's done everyone Hermione." he spat.

"Ron, please!" Hermione ran up to Ron, holding on to him for dear life, hoping that he would be her pillar of strength and support throughout her ordeal. She looked up at his wounded, jealous expression in fear, eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you."

Ron gave her an icy glare that caused her to almost shiver from the cold she was feeling. He grabbed her wrists, pulling them off of his waist. Hermione resisted grabbing on tighter but he was too strong. He threw her shaking hands off of himself, knocking her to the floor. "_We're through_." He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Hermione pulled her knees to her chest, clutching them tightly, hiding her head in shame, sobbing out every feeling inside of her.

E/N Did you like it? I worked so hard on the flashback scene, and it's my favorite! BIGGEST THANKS to my beta balanced insanity for working so hard to make the end better... and less... well... balanced insanity, you no! READ AND REVIEW!!! This time I'm going to go for 7 reviews before updating! So R&R!! I Love You All! xsound of silencex


End file.
